buglefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Bugle Index Page
A Suggestion What's this? A concerted effort by more than one editor for longer than a week on a single project? This is new! Let me say as the administrator for the site, if indeed I can be called that, I fully endorse this project and will do anything I can to help. But if I might make a suggestion about the format of the index: it is going to get HUGE. Considering the size it is already at around 100 issues, it might be prudent to figure out some way to break up the index into smaller, more manageable bits. Not only is one gigantic page a bit unwieldy for most readers, it may also become large enough that visitors are going to have trouble loading the whole thing, especially when trying to edit it. I see two basic ways that this can be done, either by creating individual pages for each issue, even if the page is just "Issue 1: How like Vietnam is Iraq?", followed by the basic kind of information already being added to the index as it stands. This would also allow each page/issue to be tagged with categories to allow easy navigation through specific features like appearances from the American or issues featuring John's singing. Unfortunately this would also mean having to create a lot of individual pages, and this might be too much work. In this case, we might consider a system similar to the Andy Zaltzman Memorial Misinformation Page. In this configuration, the entire index is broken up into smaller, more manageable pages, for example by groups of ten issues on a page, with the main index page as a hub to the groupings of issue summaries. I don't know if anyone is going to even read this, but I am not going to act without some sort of feedback first. I will be happy to help make any changes decided on though, so if either solution might work, let me know and I will figure out what can be done to facilitate it. Regards, -Ellipses485 18:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I think that would be much better, having 10 bugles a page... it is a really good idea, 18:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Partial List (Bwp108) Had been keeping a partial list my self but not as detailed as this hope it helps. (HFH is Hotties from History obviously) 1 15/10/07 Iraq war/St Paul and the stolen bin/torture 2 22/10/07 Britain reclaims Antartica/cold war 2/swearing at work 3 29/10/07 California Fires 4 5/11/07 Imigration/Iraq diplomats/Bio-fuels 5 13/11/07 Writers strike/Pakistan Electon/Shut up Chavez 6 20/11/07 OPEC/Saudi justice/appeals section/ 7 26/11/07 Stolen personal info/booing GB football 8 3/12/07 Australian Election/Stalin or Mr. Bean as PM/King Soloman 9 10/12/07 No Iran nukes/Historys trashtalking letters 10 17/12/07 Pope against global warming/xmas stories/1st hotties 11 7/01/08 US caucuses/Pope wants exorcists/NHS is 60 12 14/1/08 Bush in Mid East/Iran speedboat/John&Bodecia/HFH:Eva Braun/Alex Hamilton, Clement Atlee 13 21/1/08 Bush returns from Mid East/Sark independence/Animal translations/Law Section/HFH:Queen Victoria 14 28/1/08 Economic crisis/Palastinian Shopping/Mitt Romney Profile/Pig wrestling/The American:inventions/HFH:Bismark, Mother Theresa 15 4/2/08 Rudy drops out/British space weather/HFH: Ben Franklin women in Baskets, Philip The Handsome 16 11/2/08 Afganistan/Romny drops out/Gay aims/resteraunt review/ 17 18/2/08 Gauntanamo bay/Millitary tribunals/Australia apologises to aborignies HFH: Joan of Arc 19 3/3/08 UK earthqauke/Harry at war/Nader running again/HFH: Joanna the mad/1930's germany 20 10/3/08 John is ill/Medvedev "elected"/HFH: more Joanna, Elanoor Rooseavelt, Betsy Ross, 21 17/3/08 Swearing at the queen/Spitzer & whores/Cheney visits Middle East/HFH: Octavian, Genghis Kahn/ 22a 31/3/08 Tibet & monks/Olympics & human rights/French presidents wife visits GB and is hot/King Harolds post battle press conference, politians changing names/Apri lfools day/HFH: Richard III, Unity Valkiyre Manford/Big Show Vs Mayweather 23 7/4/08 Zimbabwe election/US popularity/Ice shelf breaks off/RAF is 90 24 14/4/08 Olympic Flame extinguisher/Fraudulant Suadi arms deals/ Tea cake Taxes/Stonehenge/Greatest ever E-Mail from Will or Indy or WIll in Indy /HFH: Tycoe Brahi 25 21/4/08 Pope in NY/AlQueda beuaracracy/Burlesconi re-elected& like Jesus/poor people cling to guns & religon/HFH: St Paula the bearded 26 28/4/08 World hunger/practiseing voting/Andy's bin writes in/HFH: Aaron Burr, Library of Alexandria/John Arne Riises own goal 27 5/5/08 Swimsuit edition/Chineese military spending/Pleanned 1 man invasion of China/Cumberland sausage/Bin Ladens son wants to move to UK/How the American spent his rebate 28 12/5/08 How to survive shark attacks/Clintons vs White stripes/Zimbabwe elections and the mighty ducks/Certificate of beating/Myanmar not Youranma/ITV phone fines/Israel is 60/HFH: Pope Joan 29 19/5/08 Catholics & Aliens/Fat Babys with wings/Adult section, celeb sex tapes, Isle of Lesbos sues lesbians/Miley cyrus photos/Starbucks sued over mermaid hooker/Mums interfere in sport/last audiocrossword 30 26/5/08 Abortion & cloning/Sam Jackson in a womb/Gay Marriage/Biograpy of Chavez or Botham?/Korran shooting/Bugle remix/Bugle exam/sex while listening to the bugle/HFH:volcano man/The Queens got back/Champions League fate Man Utd Vs Chelsea 31 2/6/08 Church poncho/Scott McKellans book/oil strikes/Vlusterbomb treaty/Bloopers/Hillary, Obama assassination/Sharon Stones pontguvious/HFH: General Sherman, Lord Byron 32 9/6/08 Obama is nominee/Vengeful Carrot/KSM trial/Ban on drinkin on Tube/Drunk captain of Nuclear submarine/Food sumit/HFH: Tyreseus/Usaine Bolt is fast/Whitesnake Vs Beethoven 33 16/6/08 Screw the eqautor/Bush visits Europe/Lost security documents/Army mustaches/HFH: King Ashurapa II/Good goals by communists 34 23/6/08 Lisbon ratifacation/EU&Chavez/Business & biscuits/John Cougar Meloncamp pun/Dead guy wins election/Micky paintbrush/Italy section, garbage strike, wonky buildings 35 30/6/08 Zimbabwe's rigged election/Mugabe stripped of knighthood/Australianrules football, right to bare arms/Martha and the Mandellas/HFH:Valeria Messalina/what were the light brigade charging to/record breaking swimsuit/Spain vs Germany Euro 2008 final 36 14/7/08 G8 climate change+18 coursse meal/Ian fire Rocket or missile at Israel/GWB admits Mandela is not a terrorist/HFH: English channel 37 21/7/08 Obama an the media Dr love/The Slaying of Nigel Obama/VP ideas/Europe loves Obama/ Andy describes badgers/Crazy Belgians/Stalin&Rasputin leading best Russian pole/Warmonger cowboy fancy drees/Batgirl is jewish/HFH: Gulveg the Norse giantess 38 28/7/08 Karadich found/Wall sreet got drunk/see the wurst in people/True Story of Cinderella/Back from the dead canoeist/HFH: Hashput the Queen who would be King, Marie Curie 39 3/8/08 Attack Ads/Obama arrogance "puny humans"/Obama is like Paris Hilton/Queen Victorias knickers/Olympic preview Bolt, elimination Javilin/HFH: Jane McRae, Pope John XII, 40 11/8/08 Bin Ladens driver arrested/Lion eating Impala/HFH: Alex Hamilton/How to Swim 41 18//08 Arguing advice/Russians invade Georgia/North vs South England/Birmingham puts wrong photo on pamphlet/Candidates fave songs/Andy Vs Impalas 42 25/8/08 Georgian leader eats his own tie/Musharaf impeached/Elecion omens/American in China/Wikipedia locks down Bugle page 43 1/9/08 Democratic convention/Palin introductiion 44 8/9/08 Republican convention/Nude bugle 44.1 15/9/08 Bugle wikipedia/tour of Andy's house/HFH: LBJ, 45 22/9/08 Economt in trouble/Zimbabwe power share/Israeli election/Andy Overhears conversation Something begining with Gr..../Voting for Malcolm Mcdowell, a small pencil stolen from Ikea, ghost of Wilt Chamberlin 46 29/9/08 McCain suspends campain to help economy/Labour party confrence/Chavez oil tour/Palin at UN/China in space/PETA ask B&J to use breast milk/HFH:Statue of Liberty 47 6/10/08 VP debate/Tory conference rhyming/hero or idiot/Flying over the channel/Bridge section 48 13/10/08 1st birthday/feel like Newton/DIY section/McCain fears his own fans/cult of Palin/UK bailout/Starbucks turn off taps/Belarus football puns 49 20/10/08 Last presidential debate/how Obama or McCain could win/Joe the plumber/McCain profile/Ringo Starr won't sign autographs/IHoP/John's Eulogy/HFH: Josh Norton, Nikola Tessla 50 27/10/08 "The Go he would want to weigh"/US election again/Jesus & the magic donkey/Fish Finger obsession/Drive thru voting/Obama profile/Britain in Recession 51 3/11/08 Election special/2000 election bugle/Brand prank calls/WWI football match/Bus driver fired for nazi salute/Halloweeen coustume British Empire 52 10/11/08 Obama wins/Expectation like an exploding rhino/Burlesconi calls Obama tanned/Prop 8/kids are getting more violent 53 17/11/08 King Alfonso & Fonzie/What USSR stands for/Number of countrys in the G/Prince Charles is 60/Obama's election boosts gun sales/Code names/President McCain 54 24/11/08 Pirates/BNP names leaked/Palins book deal/Vegas special/Scotland thanks Diego Maradona/Andys book comp results 55a 1/12/09 Americans Brother/WHo is Jigglywamchuck?/ 55 8/12/08 David Beckham gives John a football/Riggle takes John to shooting range/Flaxico Buress/Bush US is the oldest democracy/Obamas team of Rivals/Bankers to washington/Snack & Wazz/DNA database/Sarkozy voodoo dolls 56 15/12/08 Riggles leaving do/lettuce or fairy wings/Blagoiavic corruption/Obamas 1stspeech Old McDonald/Michael stone claims his attack was art/OJ giving birth/Neither Obama or McCain are eligable to be president/Canada in shambles/Plans to cut down smoking/Names for Andys child/British sportsman of the year/Scottish tennis, "Foot fault f*ck you" 57 22/12/08 Horace is born/Shoe thrown at bush/1st insult of Love Guru/Iraq Inquiry/Cheney leaving also/Hitler cake/Ethical xmas gifts/HFH: Jesus 58 5/1/09 Taking down xmas decorations/Mid East limerick/Mid-east Scrabblesolution/Road map to peace/"Take your word for that as someone whos been in a good movie"/Barack the magic Negro/Stalin popular in Russia/2010 predictions/Punted Penguin/No wine in 09, don't drink beer 2010 is here/Rumsfelds book/ Bugle kighthoods/1st death threat/Detroit 0-16 59 12/1/09 1st Lottery/What to do with the horse you got for xmas/Inaugartion Preperation/Living presidents meet in oval office/Naming of Hawai/Israeli summit on Twitter/Hotties from history feature section/Andy has more kids than John & Bill clinton combined 60 19/1/09 Daniel Craig on TDS/Golden Globes fasion/1 week till Bush leaves practical jokes/America and Bush, Lion & zebra/New cabinet hearings/Racist royals/History of King Henrys/Heathrows 3rd runway/Matildas 1st swear word/£100M for Kaka 61 26/1/09 Inaugaration day/British comedians at football talk about Obama/Britain in recession/Manners killed more than had to on Titanic/KGB buys London Standard/Flo-Rida remixes 62 2/2/09 More Bugles than..../Story of St Valentine/Obamas 1st week getting by on nothing/to give speech in Muslim country/banning torture/Japanese game show/Bank bonuses/house built on volcano/Chello scrotum/coffee makes you see ghosts 63 9/2/09 Sully Sulenbuurgers lost book/Matilda tells Andy to grow up/If the Luftwafer dropped snow/Obamas honeymoon nearly over/inviisible hand of market/The American 1st black world leader/Springsteen at superbowl 64 16/2/09 Pidgeons are shit dinosaurs/Howard Carter discovers Tuttenkamen/Banks apologys/Henry VIIIths love letter to Ane Boelyn/White horse of Kent/Darwin Vs Lincoln/11 year old matador 64a 23/2/09 Al Pacinos guide to the bugle web site/6 year old drives car/Overreaction championships 65 2/3/09 Bill Clinton likes 24/Americas biggest ever bang/1st sound proof safe James Baker/New new deal/Guru wins Razzie/Obamas 1st state of the Union and Republican response/Berry news/Public Enemy & Dickens/International year of natural fibres/Bin Laden and Astrology/1st arguement over Blog/Brendon Jones golfer or terrorist 66 9/3/09 McConaghy asks about WMD/Michael Jackson section, guide to moonwalking/Brown in the USA, DVD gifts/Obamas 1st budget/Doctor tells Chavez to shut up/Limbaugh defacto Republican leader/Barbie is 50/Bedfordshire Clanger 67 16/3/09 Concrete Lions/Mississipi abolishes slavery/Jack Bauer in sound proof Safe/Monkey news/Fewer Billionaires/Fine ants news/Sience vs God 68 23/3/09 Roosevelt killing 512 animals/Pope in Africa/Madagascan revolution/Irish PM delivers Obamas speech/Fitness section/Pets teach kids about death/Bullshit snooker E-Mail/Twitter in sport 69 30/3/09 Penis On Roof/Toms wife in labour/Crocobible/Can Ducks duck?/G20 Warren G/Bankers in disguise/Karl Marx and the aubergine/Boat race preview 70 6/4/09 G20 special/The G20 is not..../Obamas autograph/Hercules vs the modern banking system/Obama gives the queen an I-pod/Evil kinevil economics/Home secretarys husband claims for a porno/Buildings and arcraft shaped like penises/ 70a 20/4/09 John at brothers wedding/Statue of Lennin has ass blown off by bomb/Miss Universe claims visit to Guantanamo was fun/Terrorist watch list makes 1Million/Andy's underwear/Andys made up films/Prince Charles voted best dressed man by GQ/Penis shaped country 71 27/4/09 Guide to shouting/Torture, KSM tortured 183 times in a month/Condi Rice and Rumsfeld authorised torture/Obama smiles at dictators/Ahmadinajad at racism conference/Banning small talk/The BUgle movie 72 4/5/09 Swine flu epidemic/John meets Hugh Jackman/Thatcher became PM darkness descends/Ghurka imigration/Arlen Specter defects/Kenyan leaders wives sex ban/Burlasconi suggests nominating atractive women/Muhamed Ali Vs Jesse Owens in a swimming pool/F1 budget cap 73 11/5/09 Pakistan nucear reactors/Skiing in Pakistan/Michael Savage banned from Britain/Burlesconui getting divorced/People magazine steal Hotties from History/Harlequins Good vs Evil/Barcelona vs Chelsea bad ref 74 18/5/09 Worlds 1st football comentator/Expenses scandals/Pope in Mid-East/Obama doesn't try to end Don't ask don't tell/Andy forgets Flo's Birthday/King Olaf and Cromer FC 75 25/5/09 Pankhurst skydiving/Gauntanamo hype/Rugby player keeps hands in pockets when meeting the Queen/BNP leader at palace/Andy getting bored of expenses scandal/Anys dead dog competiton entrys/Gilling vs Shrewsbury/Man vs Barca/Delonte West admires Bugs Bunny 76 1/6/09 Heimlich puns/North Korean missiless/North Korean puns/Provoking North Korea/Kim Jong Il's water slide/Sonya Sodamoyas nomination/Limbaugh does not like her/Attack ad to stop andy becoming supreme court judge/Canadian govener gutted and ate a seal/Delonte West's ideal date 77 8/6/09 4 quit over expenses/Letters via newspapers/Cameron wants Election for breakfast/Obamas Mid-East speech/What Neil Armstrong said on moon/Improving speeches/Definitons of badassery/How the Lakers and Magic were named 78 15/6/09 Total no of gifts in 12 days of xmas/European elections lurching to the right/Nick Griffin pelted with eggs/Sweedish pirate party/Iranian election/Free potatoes/War of the pig 79 22/6/09 John sees Springsteen concert/Kruschev pretends to push red button/Fathers day/Iranian election results Twitter/As rigged as..../Sharks and the Mexican Navy/Mexico puns/Wimbledon/Andy threatens to break in to Buckingham palace dressed as Flo/Stealing Andy's book and John's Film/Things that look liks cock&Balls/Raceing on Alicia Silverstone 80 29/6/09 Beethovens Dead/Iraninan election falling/Iranian gov is as split as/Iran hates Britain/Iran showin all LotR films/David Milliband tweets about Jackos death/Britains Iraq enquiry/Bugle rules on Lawsuits/Is the book of Ruth chick lit?/Joeseph Fritzel in fathers day book display/US beats spain at football 80.5 6/6/09 Is it to soon for Michael Jackson jokes?/Annubis makes deal with John Adams to get Jefferson and Declaration of independance/Bugle slogans/Pringles are snack not crisp/Fashion section/Warren G's financial advice 81 13/7/09 81 sex and beer/Burr Hamilton duel/G8 in Italy/Why Burlesconi doesn't Sleep with prostitutes/Confusing facts with Emu's/Palin quits as Alaskan Govener/Andys watching the Ashes/South America Puns/Honduran coup while president is in PJ's 82 20/7/09 Freedom or Sport/Sri Lanka arrest astrologer/Mubarack poem/Irish blasphemy law/Indian Tiger park with no tigers/Indian Army golf carts/Man City buy everyone 83 27/7/09 John's terrrorist thumb/Audio postcard/Healthcare/NHS vs American System/Bin Laden is dead/40th anniversery of moon landings/Buglers Mubarack poems/Cycling section 84 3/8/09 Bugle brain training/Future section/America and China/Gordon Brown & blogs/Sat Nav stupidity/Western wall and Twitter/Obama drinks with a cop/Schumackers come back/How to drive like an F1 star/Driving like a Unicorn/Kissinger dies in sound proof safe/Tom taking over E-Mails/Burlesconis office oppisite strip club/Andy threatened over cricket Blog 85 10/8/09 Trans Atlantic paintball/Bill Clinton saves journalists from North Korea/Chineese people trust prostitutes more than politicians/English stag partys/Putin photos/Does Tom ski/Benson Carp dies 86 17/8/09 Cartoon bugle/Ang Sou Shee American swiming across lake/British energy running out/Over the wurst/Torys and Republicans attack NHS/Rabbis on a motherfucking plane/Woodstocks 40th anniversery/Elvis and the wasp/3 word questions for Tom 87 24/8/09 Afgan election/Washable finger ink/Husbands alowed to starve wives who deny sex/Lockerbie bomber released and sponsered by Nike/The American, Health care/Ussain Bolt is fast 88 31/8/09 John and Phillie Cheesesteaks/Piano Puns/Have exams gotten easier/Iraq showtrials/China tries to cut organs donated from criminals/Arnies garage sale/Double Down/Harlequins cheating/Cheating in sport 89 18/9/09 American healthcare/Jesus charges Lazerus/Joe Wilson calld Obama a liar/Missile defense system/Oil spill in Ivory Coast/Anniversery of abolition of French monachy/Frances greatest inventions/F1 cheating/Serena Williams swears at line judge 90 28/9/09 John at Pittsburgh riots/John wins an Emmy/Gadafi at UN, Breaks a Translator, is Obamas father, Who Killed JFK/, alls for disulution of Switzerland/Journalist and tear Gas/UN fact box.../Ewan Mcgregor/Derek Wibly rocks/Ex French president writes book suggesting he slept with Diana/Churchill and Marie Antoinette/Delonte west and guns 91 5/10/09 Chinas communist 60th Birthday/Pythons 50th anniversery/Butt bomber/Andy translates Gadafi/Gadafi on Larry King/Sum41 E-mails 92 12/10/09 Obama wins peace prize/John and Kates presidential letters/Tory Party conference/What would Cameron be doing if alive during theBritish Empire/Berlusconi loses immunity/Berlusconi no saint hasn't slept with prostitute/America bombs the moon/Gadafi translations/Death of WiblyLavignism 93 19/10/09 Janet Napolitano calls John a goatfucker/We're running out of oil/Build me up Buttercup/US paying Afganisanies to not join Taliban/6 year old banned from school for taking a swiss army knife to school/Responses to curse of the bugle 94 ?/?/09 Jews don't recognize Haloween/Andys efficient sperm/Firework guide/1st EU president/EU and Transformers 2/Blair uses attention for oxygen/Eu body language/Nick Griffin on question time..../Holocaust denials/Cheerleading section/Bugles forgottend 2nd birthday/NFL at wembley 94.5 9/11/09 John Kerry in Afganistan/Tango feature section/Roman history of disco/Operation scoundrel/dinosaurs vs birds/Prisoners drinking hand gel 95 16/11/09 John gets heckled by kids in batting cage/Walls feature/20 years since fall of berlin wall/Gorbachev is a genie/Call of duty/Forbes top 100 power list/World record section/David Hay vs Giant 96 23/11/09 John reading Palins book to Kuds, meets Zooey Deschenal/Henry VIII executing Katherine Howard/Queens speach/US senator calls for national no complaints day/Gauntanamo not shutting when promised/KSM's trial/Miracle of the bigger matress/Hugo shooting clouds/Henry handballs Ireland out of world cup 96.5 30/11/09 Giving thanks to Chavez, Berlesconi and Mugabe/Narat Saffin crazier than Delonte 97 7/12/09 Spanish speaking dog/Copenhage enviormental summit/Nick Griffins EU's representitve/Obama's afgan breifing dlays Charlie Brown Xmas to bored troops/Shoe thrown at Bush shoe thrower/Stupid building news/Tiger woods scandal 98 ?/12/09 Farenheight is for losers/Xmas Gift guide/Britians economy is fucked/Cuts to diplomacy & UFO sightings/Obama collecting Nobel prize/Chad OchoSinqou celebrates and is fined for wearing poncho and sombrero/Mascot Rugby/Best goal celebrations/Curse of the Bugle ruins losing records/World cup draw England Vs USA 99 21/12/09 Berlusconi hit with model cathedral/The American.... End of year review/... 300vs Inconvienient Truth/Ugandan Homosexuality law/Review of Matilda's nativity play Thebesofbugle Horaces birth/Penis on roof/Volcano Porn/Best of puns/Greatest E-mail ever written/Assbomber/Mickey paintbrush/ 100 /1/10 Johns first football game/John meets Ringo Star/HonkyTonkBadonkadonk/Britain destroyed by snow/Share prices for artificial hips rise/Allistair Campbells Marmalade on Toast Recipe/Pat Robertson, Haiti/Lack of tectonic plates in Germany/Telegram from queen/Interviews with The American and Andy's kids/Mark Maguire admits steroid use 101 /1/10 Massachustses repeals health care/Assertiveness for Democrats/Edwards Love Child/Americans buy Cadburys/Afganistans legitamate GDP/Bribery instead of taxes/Bible verses on bullets/South Korea turns off office lights to encourage procreation/Andy's tips for conception/Andy&John Vs Tom England Vs Scotland 102 /1/10 John in Hawaii annoying republicans/The economy is like Elvis/Britain Barely out of recession/State of the Union/Avatar is the US economy/Chavez claims US caused Haiti earthquake/The English Murray will play Federer 103 8/2/10 America loses a Nuke/Andy Murray is Scottish/Climate change sceptics/Dinosaurs message boards/pope attacks UK eqaulity legislation/Carlos the Jackal/Iran sends animals to space/Catholic preist "It is not often I have a large group of children at my feet"/John Terry sleeps with Wayne Bridges Ex 104 15/2/10 Ice bowling/Classical musical puns/Anniversery of Mandela being freed/Tom is going to Australia/Primary school bans Valentines cards/Valentines day fact box 104a Not A Bugle/Queen Victoria walks into a bar 105 1/3/10 Falkland war II/English farmers castle/A stitch in time does not save Nine/All work and no play makes Jack a slighlty repetitive and increasingly implausible and formulaic boy/Australia section.../Tom arrives crime goes up/Vindaloo against Violence/Which are real Australian places/Toronto winter olympics 106 8/3/10 Andy has control over the bugle/Oregan man flips olice the bird/ classic bird flips/UK to televise PM debates/Fotmula for perfect wife/Child aritraffic controller 107 15/3/10 Tom's last Bugle/John in a new studio/Ethics section/Rahm Imanuel confronts senators naked/Karl Rove proud of torture/Chineese gov. launces website to battle coruption/Israel announces new settlements while Biden visits/Bugler ethics code/Tom leaves 108 22/3/10 Africa special/Goodluck Johnathon shuts down Nigerian gov./KBR corruprtion/Dog Shampooer/Octopusses and HD tvs/Wonder woman flips the bird/Fuck you Chris/Matildas obstacle course, sports relief 109 29/3/10 US healthcare bill a big fucking deal/Death threat on Twitter/Bullet falls through Eric Cantors window/US Israel settlements talk/British MP's cabs for hire/The American on healthcare & National treasure, thinks he's on the radio, guns in Starbucks/Flipping Vanilla Ice the Bird/Roll call of donors 110 12/4/10 Andy teaches his kids Easter is about an efficient legal system/Merging English and Scottish swear words/Countdown to UK election/Cameron suggests community work instead of drugs/David Caeron profile/Obama pushing for Russian nukes treaty, Palin claims it's like a kid asking for a punch in the face/Ammount of food in paintings of last supper increases/Gospel of Alvin 5 fishes and 2 loaves of bread/Jesus in Johns studo/Flipping Bryan Adams the bird/Tiger Woods new as with his dad/Messi is a good footballer 111 19/4/10 John meets Tom Coburn who aprooves death penalty for any one who takes a life/Britain destroyed by volcano/Pope covering up child abuse/Catholics forgive The Beatles/Priest falls asleep on suicide hotline/Twitter added to library of congress/1st PM TV debate/Nick Clegg profile/16 year old asks John to prom/The Bugle to buy Liverpool FC 112 26/4/10 Johns birthday/John is going to be a Smurf/Andys new film releases/Volcano continues, Airlines sue governments/Limbaugh blames Healthcare for volcano, others blame Gays and Women/Financial crisis and Icarus/South Park & Mohammed/Mohammed in sound proof safe/Nick Clegg tops poles/what happens if you give each party 1/3 of the vote 113 3/5/10 Gordon Brown calls woman a bigot/UK Election preview/Arizona Imigration law/Shakira to the rescue/Noahs ark found?/Preview of Bush's memoirs/BNP has a John Oliver 114 10/5/10 No election result/Queen Victoria invents pole dancing/Tories 1 seat per 35,000, Labour 1 seat per 33,000, Lib dems 1 seat per 125,000 votes/Car bomb in time square/BP Oil slick/Tennis puns 115 17/5/10 Britains Coalition Gov./UK has only 1 more Female MP than Afganistan/Berlusconnis divorce terms/Grecian economy is fucked/Phillies fan tazered buglemayvomp 24/5/10 Brown offers to fight cameron/Study show you need at least 6 hours sleep a night/UK election, fringe parties zombie rights/Army installs repica mosques on firing range/Boobquake/Florence Nightingale day 116 31/5/10 Freeze the oil/Andy's silly dance/John trains with US football team/King Martin dies from loud beltch/Oil in milk jugs/Captain Scott went to pole because scared of wasps/Dead or alive Rhino?/Mugabe sends ark of animals to North Korea/N.Korean missile sinks S.Korean ship 117 7/6/10 Dog puns/Bugle sponsers/Israeli troops board Palestinian flotilla/Lou Reed dog concert Puns/Icelandi joke party elected/Coffee doesn't have an effect if drunk too much/Antartic bugler 118 14/6/10 World Cup 119 21/6/10 BP oil spill/Bp's wrestling promo/No walruses died in spill/Contact technician dead for years/Tony Haywards O-level history exam/Afgan mineral deposits/Patraeus faints/Bad ball at world cup/North Korean match report/Players criticise the ball Drunk pirates, Atom Bombs and Poltergeists/Vuvezelas/Bugle wedding sponsers 120 28/6/10 McChrystal Rolling stone interview/UK's 25% Budget cuts/Saudi women can breastfeed coworkers/French Gov enquiry into World cup exit/Tom previews Englad Germany/181 game tennis match 121 5/7/10 Princess Elizabeth dates Clark Gable/Russian spy ring in US/Spy with Facebook profile/Lazy James Bond/Fox "news" commentary on Obama playing golf/Obama and Cameron share a beer/King Tuts penis is missing/England eliminated from World Cup 122 12/7/10 NY times tries to fry egg on sidewalk (in a Frying Pan)/The Queen visits New York/Iran issues list of Gov. approved haircuts/Italy bans drivers over 70/Edinburgh festival preview/Paul the octopuss/Van Bommels a dirty player 123 16/8/10 Riggle "A monkey can rip your dick clean off"/Britains defecit reductions/Andy proposes taxing sweets/Air Steward quits and tell passenger to fuck off/Islamic buildings/Islamic centre near ground zero/Van Bommels Diary 124 23/8/10 Brazilian election/Brazil bans satire/Jesus and Genghis Kahns 1st 100 days/North Korea joins twitter/Francis Bacon and the dog of death 125 30/8/10 Terrorist appears on Canadian Idol singing Avril Lavigne/Pakistan floods/Chinas week long traffic Jam/Putin shoots whale with a crossbow/CIA drive French town mad 126 13/9/10 Blairs book/Preacher postpones Korran burning/Pasta puns/Mid-East peace talks/Listner punched in the face for listening to Bugle 127 20/9/10 Pope in UK/$80 million to keep tigers alive $50 million given/Tea Pary wins midterms/Christine O'Donnel... hates masturbation, is a witch, cross breeding animals/Sport of shinti 128 27/9/10 UN general assembly/Israeli delegation skips for Holiday/Ahmadinajad calls for nuclear disarmerment/UK police cuts/Pope escapes Birtain/Penguin books e-mails suggesting hypeing Earth the book/Comonwealth games Chaos 129 4/10/10 Kim Jong Il's son/Ed Milliband new Labour leader/Buffet and Gates encourage charity/UAE $100 million water park/Lithuanian gulag theme park/Monkees at comonwealth games 130 11/10/10 Firefighters refuse to put out fire for people who didn't pay/Swearing Gettysburg/MP advises poor people to stop having children/Ahmadinajad to throw stone at Israel/Eva Morales playing football, knees oppoinent in balls/John gets engaged/Red Sox bid for Liverpool/Comonwealth Games Cahos 2 131 18/10/10 John beats Riggle at fantasy football, Riggle threatens to kill him/Sporty Pussycat Doll/Bugles 3rd Birthday/Andy is drunk/Chilean miners get out/Someone throws book at Obama 132 25/10/10 Lee Harvey Oswald shooting T-shirt cannon/UK spending cuts review/Fiji declares independance from Britain/Average British man study/Wayne Rooneys new contract 133 15/11/10 Rally to restore sanity/Andy disapears for a week/Obama's Mid East tour/Asian puns/Michelle Obama shakes hand with preacher who claims touching Women is evil/Republicans take house, Democrats have to budget with republicans, Like budgeting with a rhino/Student protests/Australian stupidity, penis tattoo, Rugby player takes photo of his wang in a dogs mouth 134 22/11/10 Royal wedding 135 29/11/10 Country music section/North Kora attacks South Korean islands/North Korean places sound like bullets/Ireland economic crisis, westlife intervene/Berlusconi replaces statues wang/Ashes, North vs South hemisphere 136 6/12/10 Wikileaks/England and USA do not get the World Cup/Eric Cantona calls for people to take all their money out of banks on the same day/Listner destroys companys computers while laughing at the Bugle/More North vs South hemisphere 137 13/12/10 Gospel of Shelly/Chineese peace prize winner/BBC newsreader calls MP a c*nt/Royal wedding in 3d/Egypt accuses Israel of sending killer sharks/NY man saves someone from subway train to avoid being late for work/ 138 20/10/10 Saudi $11 million dollar xmas tree/Tree puns/Audo charades/Stolen snowman/Giuliani shuts down website on 9/12/10 139 10/1/11 Helen gives Andy a pig for xmas/UK allows people to decide what legislation should be voted on/Birds falling out of sky/North Korea threatens nuclear holocaust on South/The American is on Twitter/England wins the ashes in Australia 140 17/1/11 Sudanese government collapses/F1 Carjackings/Ophera McDoom reports/New Sudanese anthem/Belgium sets record for longest lack of government/Belgian actor says no shaving till new gov./HattyHedgehog/Saudi Wizzard claims he can make it rain money/Wizzard factbox/Tom's Drunken message/Brazilian footballer claims he was kidnapped whenlate for training 141 24/1/11 Tunisian government collapses/Presidents wife takes $32 Million from Bank/Andy hates Lithuania/Lithuania's official scent/Tory MP's Musical tie goes while giving speech/William and Kate not taking wedding gifts/Cantona and Pele take over New York Cosmos 142 31/1/11 Egypt collapses/The BUgle is on Mubarrack's Wiki page/Yemens gov. raises armys salary/State of Union, Democrats and Republicans sit together 143 7/2/11 Mubarack still in power/China use Top Gun footage for missile test/Woman protests by squirting Ketchup in library books/Designer uses Egyptian riots to link to his website/Polish man who wanted to shoot an elephant sues travel company/Pidgeon smuggles drugs into Columbian prison/Bugles Wiki entrys 144 14/2/11 Mubarak goes during course of Bugle/Catholics launch I-Phone confession App 145 28/2/11 Andy in India/Libyan revolution/Gadafi like the Queen/Berlusconi charged/Mugabe is 87/Ugandan PM raps/Travel section/Stupid buildings 146 7/3/11 Chris can not get hold of Andy/Andy's WG Grace doll/Pope says Jews are not guilty for killing Jesus/Gadaffi stillin power/Mubaraks nameon suit